Werewovles and Vampires, not always a good combination
by Black Dragon Valkyrie
Summary: rating may change later. Ash is the newest student to Cross Academy. He's a vampire hunter and the adopted son of Toga Yaragi. How does the Academy, especially the school guardians and the Night Class, react to the secrets that surround this young hunter prodigy?


beginning of chapter 1.

... ...

3rd person pov

The road was completely silent. No leaves rustling in the wind, no rumbling of moving car engines, not even a gust of cool fall air blew down the street.

Until the loud rumbling and grumbling of an American 2005, Suzuki Boulevard came speeding down the concrete road. The motorcycle is painted all black with silver and gold lightning bolts and dark crimson wolves, posed as if they were ready to pounce at prey. The rider is dressed in black boot-cut jeans, a royal blue button up shirt, red leather Steampunk-type jacket; black fencing boots that had 7 small silver belts buckle up the outer sides and red fingerless leather gloves. The full face helmet on the rider's head is a black/grey design of a wolf's head with it's teeth extending on the tinted glass of the sunshield. The rider reeved the engine a bit before they turned the motorcycle into a driveway that came up to a set of tall brass gates.

1st person pov

I put the kickstand down and shut off the ignition. I sat still on my bike as I undid my helmet, took it off, and ruffled my short dark blue, silver tinted hair as I gazed upon a girl, about 5`1, with neck length brown hair and matching eyes in a black/light grey/and red girls' uniform. She smiled to me as I got off my bike and unstrapped my large backpack that I had strapped down to the passenger seat. I swung the pack onto my back and pulled out the keys as I walked over to her, carrying my helmet in my other hand. I stopped in front of her as she bowed respectfully. Then she straightened back up again.

"Hello. I'm Yuki Cross." She smiled again. I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Hey. I'm Ash Yaragi. I'm looking for Headmaster Cross. I'm to see him about my class and uniform." I said as I stuffed my keys into my pocket.

"Oh yes! He sent me to show you the way to his office. He's a little busy trying to finish up with your paperwork." She gently takes hold of my wrist and leads me through the tall brass gates and down a brick path that leads to a huge, castle-like, school building. I didn't mind the fact that she was leading me, but did she have to hold my wrist?

From the corner of my eye, I caught sight of a group of white uniforms. I turned my head towards them to get a better look. The people in the white uniforms were pretty good-looking, I'll give 'em that. But, there was a strange smell to them, a hint of burnt ashes, faint enough that normal humans couldn't smell it, but still strong enough for my sensitive nose to pick up. That scent could only mean one thing:

The students in white… are vampires.

Just like dad said…

One of them must of noticed me looking, because one girl with long, wavy sandy blonde hair and light green eyes, turned and looked straight at me. Then her nose wrinkled up and her eyebrows furrowed in disgust.

Ha! I haven't been here five minutes and a vampire already hates me. Well, being the kind of person I am, I simply lifted up my clenched hand that wasn't being held by the small brunette and flipped off the blonde and stuck my tongue out.

Oh, her face was the best! Her eyes widened in shock and her face paled as it dropped, it was as if she had just been slapped with a hard covered textbook, right across the face!

I smiled in satisfaction as I turned my head back up front and continued to be led by Yuki to the Headmaster's office and I think I should of taken my dad's advice to duck when I first enter the same room as the Headmaster.

Because just as soon as Yuki opened the door and we both stepped inside, we were both immediately tackled to the floor by a giant bear hug. I managed to shove the blonde goof off, got off the floor, and helped Yuki up.

Then I turned to look at the headmaster again, and he was suckling in a corner, mumbling about a relative being so mean to family.

I just sweat dropped, "Uh, actually, I'm not related to you at all…" I pointed out.

Then the Headmaster was suddenly at his desk, looking through some papers until he found what he was looking for, it was a file in an old red leather binding, and it had a seal of a rose and a gun in the top left hand corner.

"Ah… here it is!" he cheered happily as he opened the file and started looking through the papers inside, then he must off remembered that we were still in the room. He looked up at the two of us, "Yuki, my precious daughter…" So Yuki is this buffoon's adopted daughter. This'll be interesting; I made a mental note to see if I could see how he even became a foster father. "You are free to go back to class, and Mr. Yaragi, I need to talk to you about a few things."

Yuki then looked up at me, "Just come to me if you need help with anything." I nodded and she quickly bowed to the both of us and then she left for her class. Even though she does look like a grade schooler, she is probably most likely, a first year.

After she left, I took a seat in a chair in front of the desk. The Headmaster stayed silent for a moment then he got all smiley again and I had to slap him across the face to get him calm down again.

"Owie! That was mean, Yaragi-kun!" I just sat there and waited for him to calm down, which took a couple minutes, but he eventually did and he then became serious. "I've been meaning to ask, your transfer papers? Might I ask why you've done this?" and he held up the document to show what he was talking about.

I silently smiled, "Well, vampires don't seem to take me seriously if they know the truth."

The Headmaster nodded, understanding, "Yes, you have built a name for yourself that way. But there is one thing I need to know."

"And what would that be?" I asked trying to stay calm as my heart rate picked up a few beats.

"Will you join the Disciplinary Committee?" he gave me a puppy-dog face when he said this; and I just sweat dropped.

"Disciplinary Committee?" I haven't got the slightest idea what he means by this.

"The Disciplinary Committee is a group that keeps the Day Class from finding out the Night Class' secret." He explained.

"The secret that the Night Class is full of vampires?"

He nodded as he adjusted his glasses, "Looks like your father was right, you do catch on fast." I just simply nodded. "The Disciplinary Committee's job is rather simple, but tiring: you have to work day and night, there's no pay, patrolling the school grounds constantly when not in classes, and make sure that the night class does not drink blood on campus."

I gave a small nod and then asked a question of my own, "How many other students would be on the Disciplinary Committee?"

"Just you, my darling Yuki, and Zero Kiryu. You probably already know him though." I simply nodded; I have met Kiryu once before, a long time ago.

I sighed as I rubbed the back of my head, "Well, I've got nothing better to do with my time…"

"Great! If you want, you can start patrolling with Zero and Yuki tonight!" the Headmaster cheered; I just stood up, grabbed my schedule he was holding out to me and headed out the door.

My dorm room and classroom were easy to find; I had detailed directions written on the back of my schedule; and the introduction to the class was ok. Though, I did have to explain to the sensei that I wasn't getting my uniform till tomorrow. He said that it was ok for today, but I was expected to wear my uniform starting tomorrow.

I got seated towards the back of the class, put my ear buds in, turned the music up, and I just put my head down on my desk. I had no one, I knew even a little, to talk to; Yuki and Zero were both in the classroom next door because they're 1st years, while I'm a 2nd year. A couple of girls near the front started talking about me and my 'bad-ass-biker' outfit.

Really? Could you girls get any louder? I thought sarcastically. They talked and gossiped so loudly, I could hear them over my music and sensei from the **very **back of the room.

The lessons speeded by, and soon enough, I was waiting outside the 1st years' classroom, listening to One Direction's song _"What Makes You Beautiful"_, as Zero woke up Yuki from her nap. He told me that sleeping in the middle of class is natural for Disciplinary Committee members.

Go figure.

So now, Yuki, Zero, and I were running as fast as we could to get to the Twilight Gates before all the fangirls did.

Now that we were there, but since I'm new and have completely no idea how to handle these fangirls, I just kind of stood back and watched as Zero and Yuki handled the screaming and hollering fangirls.

Yeah, I'm helpful.

Yuki was physically trying to block them with her body; which had to hurt a bit; considering the girls were pushing and shoving so hard. Zero, on the other hand, would just threaten the girls scared whenever they got too obnoxious.

Since Zero was doing well in keeping his section, I decided to help Yuki. So I walked over to her; with one of my ear buds still in and music still playing; stood behind her silently and watched as the other Day Class girls started squealing at the sight of my face. I sighed to myself as I rubbed my neck in an annoyed manner, but I knew it would calm them down a bit.

Then I heard the Twilight Gates open behind us and the girls' started going way-over-their-heads nuts!

A couple of girls had pushed Yuki far enough that she fell forward into me and I landed flat on my back. I held in a groan as I saw who was coming out of the gates behind us: the students (aka vampires) in white.

One that came into view was a blonde haired and bright blue-eyed boy, looking about the age of 17; but I knew better; he was truly more older than that. He came over and just stared down at us for a second, before he held his hand out to Yuki.

She took it and he pulled her up; then he offered his hand to me, but I ignored it and got up on my own, so he drew his hand back.

Yuki then started apologizing like crazy to me; I sweat dropped as she did so, till I finally just put my hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair, "It's alright, it happens, especially when there are fangals to blame." I slightly growled the last part as I death-glared at the bunch of girls who had shoved Yuki into me.

The girls, who I caught complete eye contact with, started to cower back a bit. Until they apparently realized who was standing next to Yuki and I.

**"Idol-sempai!"** they squealed in delight with little pink heart flying above their heads.

My head mentally tilted sideways, "Who the heck are ya'll screamin' at?" It got so quiet on this side on the courtyard that you could almost hear a pin drop. All the previous squealing Day Class girls were in a now what looked like a quiet/shocked moment. Though I think I should have just kept my mouth shut, cause they all got a hundred times worse than when the vampires first came out of the Night Dorm.

Several were screaming about me not knowing about the total hotties of the Night Class, and even more were squealin that I giving a Kaname-sama, and a couple others, a rival on the hottie scale. I got a headache from the noise, cause of my sensitive ears, and the vampire chick that I flipped off earlier, I saw at the corner of my vision. She was smiling at my pain.

Damn you bitch! Damn you and the rest of your damned kind!

Groove Coverage's song "Poison" was at its climax at that present moment and the loud and roaring music made my thoughts become aloud remarks, I basically shouted at the top of my lungs at all the Day Class girls, though keeping my voice masculine, "WILL YOU ALL SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAPS ALREADY?!" Note to everyone, I tend to be perfectly articulate when I'm angry.

All the girls instantly got real quiet, and they were all staring at me. Huh, whatever.

Zero smirked at the corner of my vision, and I couldn't help but give a small smile back. The vampire-guy in white next to me, Idol-sempai or whatever, was staring at me in amazement. What-the-fuck-ever vampire. I shot him and the blonde chick from earlier, death-glares that could almost kill, before I turned to the fangirls.

"All ya Day Class gals, ya'll are to go back to the Sun Dorm." Complete silence was my answer. I gave a frustrated sigh before I growled loudly, "NOW!"

And just like that, all the Day Class girls went running, I believe in fear of me, but I think Zero was a big part in that equation since he yelled at them too.

I didn't bother looking at the students, or should I say vampires, known as the Night Class. The students of the school I'm supposed to help… yeah, like that's gonna happen. I'd rather kill them myself first.

Zero walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I think I can get away with saying that Zero actually looks very attractive when he smiles. "Not bad for your first night."

I looked up at him and returned the smile, "I'm just following the example of my senior Disciplinary Committee member. Since Imma new at babysitting the enemy…" I growled the last part as I glared at all the students in white.

Yuki appeared to be very offended, "These guys are not the enemy!"

I turned around fully to look down at her head-on, considering she's 5`1 while I'm 5`11, yeah… there's a bit of height difference. I grabbed her wrist when she attempted to hit or smack me, it was a super-weak one at that, and I squeezed it hard enough to focus her attention on me. "Yuki, they're vampires, it don't matter what they act like when they're trying to fit in with humans. They all alike on the inside: cruel, violent, evil, low-life monsters that need to depend on other living beings to survive."

I didn't need to look to know that Zero shared the same option. I know that Zero probably nodded his head, because his body gave off a positive scent, something that just happens when someone agrees with all their being, it's something that only werewolves can pick up because vampires are just too dumb to realize it. I released Yuki's hand before turning away from the girl and I paused to glare harder at the Night Class.

"Aren't ya blood-suckers suppos' to be in class already?" I think I heard a few gasps from the white-dressed monsters, but I don't care. I walked away from the scene before it got weird and turned into a death match.

Having super speed did give me the ability to patrol the grounds quickly once before I stopped by a fountain I found on the grounds. I took a sniff of the air to check for blood-suckers or stupid Day Class girls nearby. When I smelled none of the above anywhere close to here, I sat down on the edge on the fountain and dipped my fingers into the refreshing water. I've always been kind of a water child. I just loved to be in or at least near water, even if it was a fish tank, it still made me feel a bit more comfortable. I laid my back on top of the edge of the fountain and let my arm go into the refreshing liquid up to my wrist, before letting my arm slip in so now my arm, from my finger tips to my elbow was now resting in the fountain. Little streams of the clear, cool liquid, started to go even farther up my arm. This usually happens when I'm stressed or frustrated or just looking for a way to relax; it's because of one of my powers, the ability to control liquid, especially water to my will. I laid there silently as the liquid stopped around my neck where it was the most stiff and too warm. After settling there to cool my skin and wash away the tension for an hour or so, I commanded the water to go back into the fountain as I slowly sat up. I willed all the water out of my clothes too so it didn't appear suspicious and let out a sigh of relaxation.

The sudden scent that comes with the light breeze put me on instant high-alert. I jumped up and quickly ran in the direction of the scent. The scent of blood. Meaning I had to quickly find the source and take care of it, before those damned demons get to it. Thank the lords I have a sensitive nose and eyes that helped me see clearly in the dark night.

I quickly spotted two stupid Day Class girls that were out late and Yuki Cross. The Day Class girls were on the ground, one with a scraped knee and the other trying to stop the bleeding. While there was a light scent of blood coming from Yuki too, who stood in front of them giving some kind of mini-lecture. I couldn't resist the urge to scare Yuki by quietly walking up behind her and poking her in the sides as I said "Boo!"

She jumped as I expected and then turned to yell, "Why did you do that?!"

"'Cause I couldn't resist and it was funny." I chuckled. Then I pulled small bandage I kept in my back pocket and used it to wrap the girl's knee and ripped off the extra. She blushed as I tried it loosely so she could easily get it off later and helped her stand. I turned to her friend, "Help her back to the dorm, and don't untie that till ya'll get there to treat it. Go straight there and don't come out at night again, ya'll understand?"

Both the Day Class girls nodded respectfully, along with a slight blush of their faces. Then I excused them and they started back to where they were supposed to be.

Yuki gave me a confused look before she smiled, "I guess I was wrong. You can be nice."

"Imma nice to everyone but vampires." I shrugged.

"Aaaw~! Why the grudge?" a sudden voice pouted from behind Yuki. She spun around, a staff unfolding itself, and she would of slapped the vampire with it had he not caught it in his hand.

"Oh, scary." A tall orange/red haired boy purred as he moved the staff away from his face easily. The shorter blonde boy vampire from earlier stepped forward and gripped the staff instead while the taller one stepped off to the side.

"Oh my god! It's Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain from the Night Class!" I growled threateningly as I spun around to glare at the two Day Class girls.

"I told ya'll to go straight back to the dorm!"

"We're sorry." One of the girls squeaked. The other managed to pipe out, "We just got scared and confused walking back because it's so dark out here, so we came back to ask if you could show us the way."

"Ugh…" I groaned softly as I slapped a hand over my face, "why must _daonna_ teenage girls be so difficult?"

"Oh dear! We only came to look because we smelt blood… how mean Yuki." I rolled my eyes at the vampire known as Aido, sure ya did. Aido must of then caught the present scent in the air. "Ah… such a lovely smell. Oh. It's your blood…"

The Day Class girls blushed as they both squealed in delight, "Kyaaa! What should we do?! He says we smell good!"

Yuki started to say, "Aido! If you touch these girls I will punish—" she stopped when Aido touched her hand.

"Did you fall, Yuki?"

My head snapped up, shit! I forgot about the scent of blood on Yuki!

"The nice smell…" Aido turned over Yuki's right hand to show a light gash on the bottom part of her palm. **"…is your blood, Yuki."**

It all happened a bit too fast for me, like my brain had malfunctioned for a minute. The next thing I know: the two Day Class girls are passed out of the ground; Aido is gripping Yuki by the shoulder and her wrist and has bitten into her hand; and I can feel my anger level jumping through the roof. The growl of a purely wild, deadly, and venomous wolf started from my throat as if I was a mother wolf watching her pups being killed.

Then I heard the vampire ask if he could partake from her neck, and I lost it! I was not going to let the bastard get away with this, not on his life. I jumped right at him and pulled him away from Yuki, who stumbled but regained her balance, and I had my way at being the shit out of the blood-sucker till he had blood coming out his nose and had a frickin' black eye. This is about where I was pulled away from him and held against a broad chest by the forearms as I struggled to get free. Judging by the strength it took to hold me there, I'd have to say it was probably the other vampire that had come with Aido; I think his name was Kain?

I felt my forearms being squeezed harder and I forced myself to relax, I buried the mother wolf deeper in me as I admired the number I did on Mr. 'Idol-sempai'. Ha! That'll be funny to watch him try to explain this to his fangirls tomorrow without being embarrassed. I actually gave a small, what I have been told, 'evil-villain' laugh when Aido sat up and had the look of total astonishment written as clear as day on his face.

I was released from Kain's hold and I immediately turned to Yuki to check out the bite; Kain I'm pretty sure went to check out his friend. She looked pretty ok, but I still wrapped her hand with the extra bandage I had and tied it off to stop the flow.

I remember thinking 'what the hell is Zero doing now?' when I suddenly smelled the other perfect appear behind me and clicked the safety lock on a gun off.

"Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden. Did you lose your mind, drunk on the scent of blood… vampire?" his voice sounded different somehow, more vicious and bloodthirsty. I turned and saw that Zero was indeed holding a gun, safety lock off, and it was pointed right at the blood-suckers.

Aido stood, gave a soft chuckle and wiped the blood off his jaw in an almost teasing manner,

"But I've already tasted her."

**P-TOOM!**

The gun rung throughout the dark night sky, echoing for miles…

... ...

End of chapter 1.

Read and review pretty please!XD


End file.
